Hanae
Hanae (ハナエ, Hanae) is a former member of Konohagakure's Anbu disbanded faction Root, a medical-nin, and the niece of Mukai Kohinata for whom it is known that he was a suspected spy for Kirigakure. While Hanae is still a student at the Academy, she develops her own signature technique and decides to specialise in the area of medical ninjutsu and poisons, where she later becomes proficient of. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War and shortly after the events around The Last: Naruto the Movie ''ended, Hanae serves as an elite bodyguard and is a leader of a small, unnamed team, under the guidance of Konoha's medical forces. Background Hanae is a daughter of a highly intelligent, but strict woman with conservative beliefs about the world, who also held an unexplained grudge towards the ninjas. Nothing much was known about her father, while her uncle rarely went to meet her and her mother. She had a younger brother to whom she didn’t feel any warm feelings, because of the fact that he was from another man. From the beginning of Hanae’s early childhood days, her mother didn't want none of her children to dream of becoming a shinobi. At the very young age of ten, Hanae convinced her mother that her interest in the shinobi life as a whole was insurmountable, and refused to listen to her in the future. When she enrolled at the Academy, she lived with her mother and brother near the Aburame Clan District, from which she was intrigued mostly by its unique secret techniques passed on from generation to generation. At one point, Hanae encountered a particular type of insects that parasites only on living cells and when touched, the infection spreads fast and leads to a fatal outcome. This served as an inspiration for her to learn how to extract and use poisons, while learning the basics of the medical ninjutsu. Prior becoming fourteen years old and being promoted to a chūnin, her rapidly developing abilities in the area of medical ninjutsu successfully caught Root leader Danzō Shimura's attention as he, at this time, was in a search for new members, and had already recruited one from the Aburame Clan. to be edited Personality to be edited soon Appearance to be edited soon Abilities As a Root member, Hanae is said to be an exceptionally skilled kunoichi, a medical-nin and a poison producer. Being said to be one of the most unpredictable, and yet highly intelligent Root members of her generation, Danzō once noted that she may be a good elite bodyguard, enough to carry on missions such as protecting political figures as daimyō or a Hokage. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hanae is able to use Wind Release, allowing her to use her own chakra to create an external source of wind, thus giving the possibility of slicing through the target with ease. She can also use Fire, Yin and Yang Release. Medical Ninjutsu and Poison Techniques Hanae is said to be a highly skilled user of medical ninjutsu. Her stable chakra control eventually became useful for not only performing basic techniques, such as increasing the body's healing process by sending chakra from her palm, but also for even more complex techniques requiring preciosity such as make cuts inside of the body, without actually having to create an open wound. Hanae gets poisons from various sources, which are typically insects — including those of Torune — snakes and herbs. One of her most famous poisons ever made and used regularly in both liquid and gas form, is the poison of the bungarus candidus, produced through unknown meanings. She is also shown to have created her own technique, similar to the Poison Mist, which was the reason why she was recognised as a future Root member. The chakra is kneaded within her body in the same way, but the difference comes when the chemical substances turn into a liquid form, and instead of changing into a poisonous mist, Hanae ejects the fluid through spitting, or letting it to come out through the pores of her skin. Genjutsu According to official data, shinobi with such fine chakra control are either genjutsu users or medical ninjutsu ones, implying that Hanae also is enough skilled in performing a basic genjutsu technique, where she can bind her opponent in, rendering him incapable of moving. Kenjutsu Hanae was trained in the Root's unique assassination technique to use a double-edged, tip-less tantō to attack the opponent with a series of swift slashes. Byakugan While nothing much is shown about her Byakugan abilities, received through a genetic throwback, it is said that she can use the clan's Gentle Fist fighting style. As seen for any other Hyūga clan members, Hanae is also able to see a person's chakra pathway system and its 361 tenketsu, penetrating through solid objects and having a near 360º diameter field of vision. Intelligence Hanae is quite observant and has a sharp, fact-based mind that combined with her dull attitude, she does not give the significance of observing things, which is often misleading on a purpose. She was able to build immunity against the majority of the poisons she produces, by regularly taking them in non-lethal amounts. As she was frequently sent off to small missions, she could easily find out how each village's political system worked, the Root's famed long-term brainwashing procedures and eventually learn about the Uchiha Clan Incident. Status Part I Konoha Crush Arc Hanae is mentioned to have been one of the observing shinobi during the theoritical part of the chūnin exams. Her physical appearance is finally shown, alongside with fellow Anbu members, and she was seen monitoring the fight between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru. She later attends the Third Hokage's funeral as well as the rest. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Arc >> soon Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc >> soon Akatsuki Suppression Mission Arc >> soon Itachi Pursuit Mission Arc >> soon Pain's Assault Arc >> soon Five Kage Summit Arc >> soon Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc >> soon Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness Arc >> soon Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc >> soon Blank Period >> soon Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Movies >> soon Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie The Last: Naruto Shippūden the Movie Trivia * Hanae (華英) means from the Japanese 花 (hana) or 華 (hana), which both mean "flower", combined with 絵 (e) meaning "picture" or 恵 (e) meaning "favour, benefit". Honoka (穂香) from Japanese ''和 (hono) meaning "harmony" (using an obscure nanori reading) and 花 (ka) meaning "flower" again. * Hanae and Itachi never interacted, but she expressed a slight shock when she found out about that he killed his entire clan in order to prevent a coup d'état on the village. * She goes by her legal last name Kohinata out of Anbu and Root, where there she is Hanae. According to databooks: *Hanae loves peach liquor, exotic fruits, soy milk, rice dishes with sauces, fresh salads and dumplings with red beans. *Hanae's least favourite foods are anything with meat, though she sometimes doesn't stand even fish. *Hanae fears bees and meowing cats and has a mysophobia, so that's why she constantly keeps her clothes and apartment tidy and nice-smelling. *Hanae was around 161 cm tall when she joined Root. *Hanae wishes to fight upper class ninja. *Hanae's hobbies are reading, doing historical reserches and practising yoga. *Hanae had completed 278 missions in total: 102 D-rank, 97 C-rank, 41 B-rank, 27 A-rank, 11 S-rank *Hanae's strological zodiac sign is Virgo. It is the same as her younger brother's. *Hanae was an impressive student during her Academy days and graduated a year earlier than her peers. *According to Danzō Shimura, Hanae didn't share any emotional connection with her uncle, but had a strong desire to avenge for his death. Ultimately, her motivation was suppressed, in order to prevent her from becoming a missing-nin or a threat for the village, since she was pretty aggressive and rancorous at some point. *Hanae became a chūnin at the age of thirteen, but got formally promoted at the age of fourteen; just a couple of months after the Uchiha Clan incident, meaning that she was a genin around the time when she joined Root. *According to Shizune, Hanae was never in good terms with Konoha's Medic Corps, because of the way she doesn't use her medical ninjutsu to heal injuries and save lives. *Hanae rarely admires other people for their abilities. The ones who had made a huge impression are confirmed to be Chiyo and Shisui Uchiha, though she didn't know them personally. Quotes (To her late mother) "I should've listened to you. But life taught me to never regret my decisions. I believe that you also wanted so badly to die..." '' (To Sai) "Don't get distracted easily. We're going to be around you all the time just to make sure you're still humble."'' (To Sakura)'' "Watch your words. I prefer you to not ask me such untactical questions."'' (To herself, about Sakura)'' "She looks insanely powerful for her age. . . And kind of intelligent. . . It was not a lie, when Shizune told me that she is a disciple of the Fifth. . . This is where the similarity comes from, huh?. . . She also doesn't like the idea of Sai being a replacement for that rogue Uchiha kid. I wonder if she would approach me any closer than this. . . I must remain silent, anyways, or she will keep disturbing me."'' (To Naruto, about Sasuke Uchiha) "I once told my younger brother to find himself a friend whom he should protect at all cost. I am sharing this with you, because you remind me of him a lot . . . I told him this, because I failed to confess to myself that I needed somebody to stay by my side. And even if the people are classifying him ''Sasuke as a criminal, remember one - everyone has a reason. Even I had a reason to join Anbu, and I still do." '' (To Torune) "A poison maker must be immunized to the poisons he produces. That's how I see the things. Even if you'd like a rematch, we should rely on close combat. " (To Tsunade) "I believe that my uncle was a genius for fighting with two prodigies at once. This is not a stupidity, I call this a talent, a confidence. I never wanted to personally know him, but I wanted to become skilful like him." (To Hyō) "Don't dare to talk shit about me and anything related to me or my family again. Otherwise, I'm not responsible for the consequences if you do it again." References All the info about techniques, ranks, institutions and stuff used is taken from the Narutopedia or Wikipedia. All characters from Naruto, except for my OCs, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Character belongs to eiraoix'on Fanfiction.net, who still plans on publishing a fanfiction, and is finally a Deviantart member, too. Creation & Conception >> Soon, I am about to add more info. Category:DRAFT